


Lady Talkative's Lover

by Zoya1416



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: D.H.Lawrence, Dragons, F/M, Sex, Social Commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosie Devant Molei brings Sybil a racy book with scandalous language.</p>
<p>Set during Guards, Guards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Talkative's Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Terry Pratchett owns all of Discworld.
> 
> D.H. Lawrence owns all the quotes.

Sybil Ramkin was chatting with Rosie Devant Molei at their monthly dragon care meeting. Rosie had claimed her top stud, Lima Foxtrot Tango, was having problems with premature scale loss. Sybil was a little surprised by this, because scale loss primarily occurred in the winter. Despite Rosie's complaints, she didn't seem to be paying attention to Sybil and she was getting miffed. 

"Don't you want my help, Rosie? Because I was saying you should decrease the bituminous and add in more lignite, which will be cheaper anyway. The anthracite is fine, though.”

“Thank you, Sybil, but I was getting distracted by this book I recently read. I wanted to show it to you.”

“About dragon keeping?” Sybil had written a definitive work on dragon diseases, but she was always looking for new ways to improve the happiness of her pets.

“Is it about their mating? I really want to know more about that. Tootsie is refusing all comers and she's my prime dam.”

Rosie stifled a set of giggles.

“It's about mating, but not of dragons. It's this scandalous book which is being passed around.--I think it was written in Genua. Anyway, I got it from my cousin, who got it from Lady Dabble at the Sto-Plains flower exhibition, who I think got it from a friend in Pseudopolis. It's supposed to be about social classes and coal mining, and making love to your gardener or something, but it's really—very blue. Here, let me read you a part.”

Sybil had started to eat a biscuit, and it was only Rosie's experienced work with dragons who'd gulped their coal too fast which kept her from being choked.

“What did you just say?!”

Rosie read it again: "'We fucked a flame into being."”

'Well, that should inspire the dragons!”

“and another quote is--”

“There's more?”

“Yes, the whole boook is full of this. It's all dogeared between the dreary social reform pages.

“Here, listen...”

'“Me? Oh, intellectually I believe in having a good heart, a chirpy penis, a lively intelligence, and the courage to say “shit!” in front of a lady.'”

Sybil and Rosie were now laughing helplessly.

“One more and then I'll leave you the book.”

“...there awoke in her new strange thrills rippling, rippling inside her. Rippling, rippling, rippling, like a flapping overlapping of soft flames, soft as feathers, running to points of brilliance, exquisite and melting her all molten insides.”

“Oh gods! If Tootsie isn't inspired by that, she'll be for the chop!"

Sybil was now fanning her face, which had turned red, and was snorting like a horse.

“I've got to read the rest of it! Leave it with me now!”

They took their farewell, and Sybil went down to the dragon house and read inspiring thoughts to them.Contrary to what Rosie had said, she actually enjoyed the parts about utopian visions and social reform.

A couple of weeks later, when a scowling grim policeman who smelled of alcohol came to her asking about noble dragons, she noticed his kind eyes. He wanted fiercely to save his city, to rid it of a monster. She could see how deeply his passion for protecting it ran. When the terrible bit with the noble dragon was over, and their misunderstandings cleared, up, she realized she didn't care about his occupation, or low birth, or his complete lack of polish.

She took a chance and invited him to dinner and he came, and she said to herself "a woman has to live her life, or live to repent not living it," and gathered him up in her arms.


End file.
